Cherished
by Juwpiter081
Summary: Weiss learns about Ruby's past, the loss she suffered, and her fear of losing those she loves. Short Reiss drabble.


To Weiss Schnee, romance was a very clear cut thing. It was supposed to happen like in the stories; A knight in shining armor comes forth, frees the princess in a valiant act of bravery, and sweeps the maiden off to a far-flung castle to live happily ever after.

Of course it never happens that way. That was a Victorian drama. Life is much more complex, and much simpler. Sometimes both.

Case in point, Ruby Rose. A year ago, Weiss would've done anything to be rid of the overactive, naïve young girl. Now she didn't spend a conscious minute away from her. The reason behind this sudden relationship was a cause of much debate throughout Beacon. 

At first, Weiss wasn't to fond of public displays of affection. She allowed Ruby to sit next to her in classes, or at lunch, or when they were in the park. Hand-holding was kept to a minimal, hugs were reserved only for special occasions, and any kissing was entire private. Ruby would argue her displeasure briefly, but was surprisingly cooperative.

That was Weiss's first clue.

When the two began to share the same bed, Ruby would hold onto to Weiss for dear life. Weiss always brought this up to Ruby, but the girl was doing it at a subconsciously.

Tonight was one such night. It was still a couple hours before sunrise, and Weiss had only briefly entered the waking world. It wouldn't normally wake the heiress; she'd adjust her position in bed and return to sleep for however long she could. But she felt a tightness around her chest. Ruby.

The heiress looked down to see Ruby's face slightly distressed, like she was afraid. Weiss frowned. This was not a face Weiss liked to see. The white haired girl stroked Ruby's hair, a soft petting motion that seemed to soothe the younger girl. Weiss continued this as she tried to return to dreamland.

However, as soon as Weiss's hand slowed it's actions, Ruby let out a small, pitiful cry, akin to a small animal realizing it was about to become lunch for a much bigger animal. A cry of absolute fear.

Weiss snapped from near sleep to fully awake, worry on her face. The fear in Ruby's face had returned in full force. The younger huntress must be having a nightmare.

Weiss shook the other girl. "Ruby, wake up." She said softly. Ruby shifted, her grip on Weiss only getting tighter, but Weiss's words brought her out of her dream.

The younger girl was groggy and exhausted. "W…Weiss..?" She spoke, a small yawn exiting her lips. Weiss sighed ever so slightly.

"You were having a nightmare." The heiress said simply. Ruby blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"I was?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded. "Did I wake you?" She continued, concern in her voice.

False concern, in Weiss's mind. "No. I was already awake." The heiress said briefly. "Are you alright? It seemed to be a terrible dream." Weiss spoke with only the slightest amount of concern.

Ruby nodded slightly. "I'll be fine, Weiss. It's nothing." She said, curling back into a ball. Weiss frowned slightly. Why did Ruby seem to be avoiding the topic?

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked with slightly more force. The younger girl made a noise similar to the one she made in her nightmare, but she wasn't awake. Weiss returned to petting Ruby's hair.

The younger girl swallowed thickly. "It's just…" She started, a hitch halting her words. Weiss frowned deeply in worry. Whatever this was, it was serious.

"When I was five…" Ruby started, her voice wavering dangerously. She regained control before speaking again. "My mom and I lived alone outside Vale." She continued, pausing to swallow a lump in her throat.

"My dad, mine and Yang's, didn't live with us. It was just us two." Ruby went on. "She left on a hunt while I stayed with my Uncle Qrow. She left me my cloak; she made it just before she left." Another gulp. "Her Team got ambushed by a large group of Grimm. Beowulves." Ruby stopped here, a severe hitch in her voice.

"Ruby…" Weiss didn't need to hear the end. She had a feeling she knew.

Still, Ruby continued the story. "There wasn't much left of her after they found her…" A pause. A gulp. A deep breath. "Uncle Qrow tried to get me to live with him, but dad wanted to be part of my life all of a sudden. I was forced to stay with him." Ruby paused. "Then Yang's mom left, and we haven't seen her since." A very weak, pitiful sob.

Weiss could feel tears forming in her own eyes. Sure, the heiress had a pretty rough upbringing, with the conflict between her family and the White Fang, but she still had her parents. From the sounds of things, Ruby's family was not a happy one by any stretch of the word. She didn't even have her mother…

Weiss brought the younger girl into a tight hug. Ruby broke into a fit of weak, muffled sobs. Weiss pet the girl's hair, whispering soothing words into her ears. This went on for several minutes until Ruby finally calmed down.

Weiss pulled back far enough to look Ruby in the eyes. The younger girl struggled briefly, her grip on the heiress tightening before she loosened it. "Ruby, I'm not going to leave you." The heiress spoke, honestly. Weiss had felt more happiness with Ruby than she had her entire life. More than when she was accepted into Beacon. Ruby smiled faintly, her eyes still red and puffy and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Th…thanks Weiss." The huntress said. Weiss returned the younger girl's smile. Then, for the first time, she initiated a kiss, a brief, soft peck on the lips. It was over almost as soon as it began, but the simple action was more powerful than Weiss would ever know.

As time would pass, Weiss was more open in her feelings towards Ruby. Holding hands while heading to classes. Hugs at random occasions. Even a kiss or two (Much to Jaune's chagrin.)

Ruby cherished Weiss. And Weiss would do her best to return those feelings.


End file.
